


how many cats do you need?

by catslikekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mutual Pining, Pets, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikekenma/pseuds/catslikekenma
Summary: Kenma works in an animal shelter and Kuroo thought the best way to talk to him was to keep adopting cats.





	how many cats do you need?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I got the idea from [@todxrxki](https://twitter.com/todxrxki) on twitter, u should check her out! Her hcs are so on point (i love every single one u w u) I just knew I had to make something out of it.

**0**

 

“Kuroo-san, are you sure about this.”

“Of course I am!”

“No, are you really sure about this.”

“Akaashi, don’t give him such a hard time!” Bokuto pouted as he placed an arm around Kuroo, “If he says he’s sure, then let him!”

Akaashi didn’t look too impressed, “He could barely take care of himself and now a pet?”

“I’ll help him!”

“Koutarou, you spent a good two weeks trying to find out how the microwave worked.”

“Akaashi! You promised you wouldn’t mention it to anyone!” Bokuto whined, letting go of Kuroo as he did. Kuroo had just settled in his new house after a few weeks of adjusting. He used to live alone in a studio type apartment and when he got a new job which paid _really_ well, he decided he was ready for the responsibility of owning a house.

Bokuto was his best friend and of course, mentioned his plans a few times, hoping that it would make his search for a new house a little bit easier. Bokuto, like the good friend that he was, told him there was one that was for sale, just a couple of blocks away from theirs. 

Kuroo immediately jumped at the opportunity, not realizing how lonely he actually felt living alone, far from his friends. And so, for the past few weeks, whenever they could, Bokuto and Akaashi helped him from taking stuff out of the box and decorating the house.

“I’m gonna get lonely here!”

“Kuroo-san, we’re literally just down the street.”

“But--you have work!”

“And so do you. Do you really have the time to take care of another living being?”

 _Damn it_. Kuroo hated it when Akaashi was right, which was every single time. Kuroo huffed as he plopped himself on the couch. Akaashi and Bokuto watched him closely as they stood together. It took Bokuto a moment but gasped as he did, “Uoooh--Akaashi, you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what.”

“You know!”

“What.”

“Kuroo’s emo mode!” Bokuto whispered and at that, Akaashi facepalmed. _I didn’t even know this idiot had an emo mode!_ Kuroo, with an exasperated sigh, slouched on the couch, “I guess I have to go through my everyday life...alone...and lonely...with no one to comfort me…”

“Bro…” Bokuto dramatically sniffed. Akaashi loved Bokuto, dearly, greatly, with all of his heart and soul, and Bokuto _knew_ this. He knew Akaashi would do everything, literally _everything_ , for him, so when Bokuto turned to Akaashi with those wide, gold eyes, pleading up to him like a cute lost puppy, he knew he couldn’t--no. Akaashi had to stand his ground.

“Koutarou, no.”

“But, Akaashi--”

“No.”

“But _Keiji_ …”

Ah, and there it was. _Every damn time_. Akaashi fought the urge to fall on his knees (although he did feel his knees buckle a little) and clutch at his heart. Before, it used to be a coincidence, but now, it happened too many times to call it _just_ a coincidence. Akaashi concluded that the both of them just knew how _weak_ he was for Bokuto. He was a weak, weak man. Akaashi took a deep breath,

“Fine.”

Kuroo literally sprang to his feet as he slammed his chest against Bokuto’s, “UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

“Keep it down.” Akaashi sighed as he started to make his way to Kuroo’s kitchen, “I’m making some sandwiches. Shut up if you want one.”

 

**1**

 

Kuroo was _beaming_ the next morning.

He just couldn’t help but hum to himself as he walked down the street and followed the directions Akaashi gave him. Initially, Kuroo thought of going to a pet shop, but when Akaashi mentioned there was an animal shelter nearby, he thought that was the perfect idea. 

He took a left turn and looked around, taking in the other establishments that might be of use to him later. He then stopped in his tracks as he recognized a familiar sign. Turning to his phone to confirm, Kuroo compared the photo Akaashi sent him and the one that stood in front of him. 

Confident, he pushed the door open. The shelter looked and sounded like your average pet shop, but it was a bit small in size. Kuroo looked around, crouching down to one of the kennels and smiled at the puppies barking excitedly up at him.

“Oh--good morning. Welcome.”

The voice was quiet and despite the barks of the puppies, Kuroo heard it anyway. Giving the puppies one last smile, he turned to where the voice came from. Kuroo then forgot everything else after that.

The blonde with the black roots stared at him with those gold, cat-like eyes, watching his every move. Kuroo’s mind was having an error and suddenly, it couldn’t be found. All he could think of was _‘Cat’_.

“Cat.”

Kuroo genuinely thought he was smoother than that.

The latter furrowed his eyebrows, “Uhh...you want to...adopt a cat?”

Kuroo was putty in this stranger’s hands. Clearing his throat, he tried to redeem himself and walked over to him, cursing his legs for being a little unsupportive, “Yeah, uhh--” he glanced at his nametag, “Fukunaga. I’m Kuroo, by the way.”

‘Fukunaga’ stared at him for a moment, although that moment felt like an eternity as thoughts found its way into Kuroo’s mind, _oh my god, is that not his name? Did I introduce myself too early? Is this really the end for me? Am I actually stupid and my whole life has been a lie? But why is he wearing that name tag if his name is not_ \--’Fukunaga’ nods as he tucked his phone in his pocket, “What you were looking at are puppies, by the way. Those are not cats.”

“I--I know that!” Kuroo wanted nothing but to bury himself six feet under the ground at that moment. He followed ‘Fukunaga’ to where the cats supposedly are, his face was red and _is it **that** hot in here?_

“Here. The cats here vary in personalities, really. And so are the kittens. This one’s really, really hyper and always hungry, this one’s lazy but always really hungry, too--these cats are always hungry, basically…”

Kuroo was a bit distracted by this person, but he understood some parts of what ‘Fukunaga’ was saying. He listened enough to conclude that this person was _very_ much into cats.‘Fukunaga’ seemed to know all the cats there, even the ones that looked alike and Kuroo found it very adorable, he just wanted to take him home and--

“So, that’s it. Which one do you--”

“Cat.”

Today was supposed to be a good day, really. Kuroo doesn’t know how much more he could fuck it up. ‘Fukunaga’ raised an eyebrow, “Uhh...which one…?”

_Shit._

“Uhh…” Kuroo glanced at the selection, “The uhh...that one.”

‘Fukunaga’ followed his finger and crouched down, “This one doesn’t do much but eat and sleep. Sometimes cuddle, I guess. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kuroo answered immediately. ‘Fukunaga’ nodded and got the cat out, which immediately cuddled up to him and _wow that cat is luckier than me_ , “I can add the basic necessities--cat food, cat bed, catnip…”

“Yes.”

‘Fukunaga’ nodded once again as he stood back up with the cat in his arms. When he looked up, Kuroo felt like lightning had just struck him and couldn’t help but feel his face turn red at the simple gesture. 

“Here. Try holding him while I get the other stuff ready.”

Kuroo blinked down at ‘Fukunaga’ and at the cat before trying to cuddle it in his arms, “Am I uhh..is this okay…” 

The blonde just shrugged before walking past Kuroo, grabbing a couple of stuff as he did. Kuroo stared at the back of his head before slowly turning his attention to the cat purring in his arms. _He’s not that bad, I guess_ , Kuroo thinks as he scratched the back of the cat’s ear.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but ‘Fukunaga’ found Kuroo on the floor, snuggling his face to a purring cat as he scratched it’s head. “Sorry to...disturb you. Everything’s ready. They’re on the counter.”

Kuroo almost scared the cat in his arms as he sprang to his feet, “Oh--right. Sorry.” Today is the day he’s going to be laying on the street and hopefully get run over. He kept the cat tugged in his arms as he followed ‘Fukunaga’ to the front of the store. The thought that Kuroo was leaving soon seeped in and he suddenly found the courage to actually start the conversation and maybe flirt a little here and there.

“So uhh...Fukunaga, huh. Although I admit, you don’t look like a Fukunaga to me.”

Maybe Kuroo shouldn’t start any conversation at all.‘Fukunaga’ glanced at him as he took his position behind the counter, before turning back to the stuff he laid out on it. Despite the different sounds the animals were making there, it was quiet. _He’s supposed to say ‘Oh really? What do I look like to you?’ And I was supposed to answer ‘you look like my dream come true’. Has the world gone mad?_

When Kuroo didn’t get a reply, he swallowed thickly as he simply eyed the products in front of him in hopes of toning down his embarrassment. _Uhh, let’s see. A collar, cat food, cat bed, catnip--although what you did, Kuroo, was very embarrassing, don’t worry! This is probably the worst thing that could happen to you right now._

“That’s because I’m not Fukunaga.”

Kuroo couldn’t believe that he actually believed himself that things couldn’t get any worse. He tried to laugh it off, “Ha! Funny, uhm, it was actually supposed to be a pick-up line and--”

“Pft.”

The blonde with the dark roots turned his head away from him. He felt his face turn a bright shade of red as he watched how ‘Fukunaga’s’ shoulders bounced up and down before he cleared his throat and turned back to Kuroo. 

“Then--then why didn’t you--”

“It would be a waste not to play along.”

Kuroo buried his face in the cat’s fur but the cat escaped in his arms and jumped on the counter, siding with this, this, _beautiful stranger_ and Kuroo isn’t even mad at that.

“Anyway, this is the--”

“What’s your real name, then?”

All Kuroo got in return was a glance as this guy in front of him just continued what he was saying as he bagged the cat’s necessities, “This is everything you need. There’s a thing called label and another thing which is called instructions, so that’s nice. I need you to sign a couple of papers, though…”

Zoning out, Kuroo reflected on the life he lived and where he went wrong. He watched as the cat kept nuzzling it’s head on the blonde’s hands as he packed the stuff and slipped Kuroo the papers. Looking like life had just been sucked right out of him, Kuroo reaches for the pen and skimmed over the document before signing. Silence, still.

When he was handed the things he needed, he opened his mouth as to say something, _anything_ \--

“Kenma.”

Kuroo stared at him, dumbfounded, with an open mouth. Kenma sighed, his hair falling perfectly, _flawlessly_ at the side of his face, “My name’s Kenma.”

“I mean--you--Kenma.”

The name rolled off his tongue like his favorite word and Kuroo _swore_ he saw a light blush on Kenma’s cheeks before he gently ushered the cat away to go to Kuroo, “Yeah.”

“I’m--”

“Kuroo. I know. You said so earlier.”

Kuroo closed his mouth again and his face felt hot when he realized Kenma just said his name. “I uhm, I guess I’ll see you some other time…?”

Kenma nodded and picked the cat up, “You might forget.”

“Right.”

 

**2**

 

Kuroo didn’t exactly get a good grasp on what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was back at the shelter the next day, apparently, adopting another cat.

“So...you’re adopting another cat.”

“Yep.”

Kenma stared up at Kuroo and suddenly, he’s not so confident-- _do I look okay? I mean I checked in the mirror a couple of times before I left but--_

“Okay. Follow me.”

Kuroo did as he was told, noticing the nintendo 3DS peeking out of Kenma’s pocket, “So...you play games?” Kenma nodded before he stopped and turned to Kuroo, “Which one are you planning to get?”

“Uhh…” To be honest, Kuroo didn’t think this far ahead. He tried to focus, not on Kenma (he did find it very hard), but on the cats. Kuroo blinked at the cats who, some of them were staring up at him, while the others were minding their own business. He liked how his cat at home (which he named Mr. Pudding Head, by the way) was very chill and sweet, and Kuroo didn’t mind getting another one like that.

“That one in the corner?”

Kenma glanced at what Kuroo was talking about and opened the cage to reach out to it, “This one’s very timid, but very smart, really. Uhh, not much for human interaction, though.”

Kuroo watched as the cat sniffed Kenma’s hands before agreeing to be picked up. Kenma runs his fingers gently through the cats fur before turning to him, “She’s picky. Not sure if she’ll like you.”

Trying to brush off the comment, Kuroo held a hand out to her, cautious of how she’ll react towards him. The cat sniffs his hand for a moment before purring and nuzzling her head into it. Kuroo immediately coos, “Aww! Can I hold her?”

Blinking down on the cat, Kenma takes a moment before he hands her over to Kuroo, “She actually likes you. I’m shocked.”

Kuroo tries not to blush at that as he picked the cat up in his arms and immediately snuggled to him, “Well, I mean, of course she’ll like me. Doesn’t she like others though?”

“Not really. She rejected two people before you.”

“Well, who am I to reject her?” Kuroo smiled at the cat and Kenma looks away when he felt his stomach churn at the sight. He pretended to fix the bags of cat food on a nearby shelf to calm himself down before deciding to face Kuroo again, “Alright. Well, come on and choose a collar for her.”

Kuroo was soon brought back to reality that he was going to leave again soon when Kenma reminds him of stuff concerning his newly adopted cat, “Yeah uhm--thanks. Again.”

Kenma nods, “Alright. Feed them a lot or else, they’re going to wake you up in the middle of the night.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kuroo smiled, “Thanks, Kenma. I’ll see you around.”

 _Curse him_. Kenma thought to himself as he pretended to wipe the counter when Kuroo turned to leave, but snuck a glance just before he walked out the door and-- _oh shit he caught me looking, must use hair to hide_.

Kuroo felt his cheeks turn red but the smile on his face was evident when he started to make his way home, and thought to himself, jokingly, 

_Huh. Maybe I’ll adopt another one tomorrow._

 

**3**

 

Of course, Kuroo was _not_ joking.

He found himself once again standing in front of the shelter, and before he could even think and stop himself, he’s already pushing the door open. When Kuroo saw no one standing behind the counter, he immediately knew Kenma was on the floor, playing on his nintendo, or whatever gadget he had for the day.

He took a deep breath and before he could even breathe it out, “You’re back again?”

Kuroo knew he shouldn’t do this and that this was a stupid idea, but he did it anyway, “Uhh...yeah, actually. Adopting another cat, haha…” Kenma blinked up at him before he glanced at his game and nodded, tucking it in the pocket of his apron, “You must really like cats.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“I guess.” Kenma started to make his way to where the cats are, and this time, Kuroo walked beside him. There was a respectable amount of space between them but Kuroo couldn’t help the light blush forming on his cheeks as he kept glancing at Kenma.

Clearing his throat, Kuroo decided to make small talk, “The cats are doing fine, for now, I think. So far they’re not fighting and uhh, I don’t get left out for cuddles.”

“That’s good.”

“And yeah, might get another bag of cat food as well, especially now I’m adopting a new one hehe…”

Kenma nodded, “So which one would you like this time?”

 

Kuroo was soon trying to get more details out of Kenma while he computed Kuroo’s purchases, “So...aside from games, what else do you do for fun?”

Kenma shrugged, “Sleep.”

“Sheesh. You’re like my cat.”

“That’s why we get along.” Kenma started to bag his purchases and Kuroo racked his brain for anything that would serve as a good topic because once this bag was handed to him, he’s going to have to come back again tomorrow and adopt _another_ cat just so he could talk to this beautiful creature.

“So...are you in a relationship?”

Kuroo didn’t want it to come out so direct, but right now, he should stop caring because Kenma is blushing and-- _oh my god you are so adorable, please go out with me_. “Why would you ask something so stupid.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to blush, “It’s not stupid! I mean--”

“No. I’m not in a relationship.”

“Who’s Fukunaga, then?” 

“A co-worker.”

It was possible to feel a lot of things at once and Kuroo had proven that to himself just now. Gently scratching the cat in his arms, Kuroo pressed on, “That’s good. I mean--no, not good! No! I meant--I’m single, too. Not that you were asking, though.”

Kenma glanced up at him, before handing him the supplies, “Good to know.”

At this point in time and space, Kuroo knew he was going to adopt another cat tomorrow.

 

**4**

 

Kuroo kept his word. He came back the next day, determined to talk to Kenma again--and of course, to do that, he’d have to adopt _another_ cat.

When he pushed the door open, he jumped a little at Kenma’s voice as if he was just caught doing a bad thing, “Again?”

“What can I say? My cats get lonely.”

Kenma got up from stacking the dog food on the bottom shelf and dusted his hands on his apron, “You have three.”

“Well my cats need a lot of companions! Anyway, how have you been?”

“Fine, I guess.” Kenma glanced at him, “You?”

“Better, now that I saw you.”

“Shut up. I shouldn’t have asked.” Kenma looked away from him, his hair hiding the shade of red his cheeks had become. Kuroo laughed, and although it sounded like it belonged to a hyena, Kenma didn’t mind as he led him to where the cats were for the fourth time that week.

“What do you do after work, Kenma?” Kuroo liked saying Kenma’s name and realized it was his new addiction now. He glanced at Kenma who furrowed his eyebrows a little as he thought, “Go home then play games.”

“That’s it?”

Kenma shrugged, “Eat apple pie, sometimes.” _So he likes apple pie, then_. Kuroo thought to himself as he crouched down to look at the cats. 

They were met by a moment of silence, until Kenma spoke up again.

“You aren’t eating the cats, are you.”

“What?” Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, “No! Why would you even think that?”

“You adopted four cats. In four days.”

Kuroo knew that was a fair point, but he couldn’t possibly admit to Kenma that he thought coming back to adopt another cat was the best way to talk to him. Feeling his cheeks turn red, Kuroo tried to change the topic, “I just like cats.”

Kenma wouldn’t admit it to anyone (yet) but knowing that he made Kuroo blush felt like an achievement he worked so hard on in a game of his. Trying not to dwell too much on the warmth he felt in his chest, he opened the kennel and took out a cat.

“You might like this one. He likes cuddles so much and is very friendly.”

Kenma didn’t miss the way Kuroo’s eyes twinkled a little as he reached for the cat and took it in his arms, “He’s so fluffy!”

“He is. I suggest buying a brush for him because he likes that a lot.”

Kuroo hugged onto the cat and turned to Kenma, “I’ll take this one, then.”

While Kenma was taking care of the necessary papers, Kuroo was making casual conversation while he played around with the cat. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“I played a little bit of volleyball in high school.”

“Ehh? Really?” Kuroo turned to him, mimicking gestures with the cat’s arms. Kenma nodded, glancing up at him. He found it adorable how Kuroo was playing with the cat and when he realized he was staring, he immediately looked away and cursed himself for being so obvious. Kuroo though, didn’t seem to notice.

“Here. You know where to sign.”

Kenma watched as Kuroo held the cat close to him with one hand while the other got the pen and started to sign. Kuroo was not bad company, _not at all_ , it just bothered Kenma a little how he was adopting so many cats at such a fast pace, _like what is he doing with all these cats?_

“There.”

Nodding, Kenma got the papers, “Congratulations on your fourth cat. Please _do_ come again.”

Kuroo grinned as he got up, “Don’t say it like that, Kenma. I might actually come back again.”

“I should start worrying, then.”

 

**5**

 

“Are you for real.”

That was the first thing Kuroo heard when he pushed the door open to the shelter. “What’s so bad with me adopting cats?”

“Dude. This will be your fifth one.”

“So?!”

Kenma knew it was useless to argue, so he simply shook his head as he turned back to his game, “Whatever. You know what to do.”

“But Kenma! I need your assistance!”

Without looking up at him, Kenma sighed as he kept playing, “Let me finish this level first.” Kuroo took this opportunity to take a seat across from him on the counter, “Don’t mind me, I’ll wait here.” Kenma had a blank expression on his face, like always, but Kuroo noticed how his eyes looked excited and they may be just twinkling at this point. 

Kuroo felt a slight blush on his cheek when Kenma glanced at him and they met eyes for a moment, but Kuroo wasn’t going to run away, not now when he’s about to have five cats. He smiled at Kenma, who immediately looked away from him, hiding behind his blonde hair how flushed his face had become, “What.”

“I just thought you looked adorable, that’s all.”

“Shut up. I’m about to finish, okay?”

Kuroo laughed and leaned back on the chair, “How do you feel about arcades, then?” Kenma thought for a moment, _is he going to ask me out? Wait. Why am I even thinking about that--stop it._ “Arcades are cool.”

Nodding, Kuroo asked another one, “Do you like one specific apple pie? Or do you have a favorite?” _This is weird. What does this have to do with cats?_ But Kenma answered anyway, eyes still focusing on his game, “I like all apple pies. But if I had to pick a favorite, that one apple pie from that pastry shop a couple of blocks from here is amazing, I guess.”

Kuroo listened with so much attention Kenma couldn’t help but feel a little shy, and the fact that they were talking about _him_ and all his favorite things distracted his mind, thus, he lost his game. “You made me lose.”

“I didn’t. Hehe.”

Kenma shook his head gently as he got up. Kuroo was suddenly entranced with how Kenma’s hair could look so soft, he wanted to touch it so badly, and maybe run his fingers through it a little--he was _whipped_. 

Him and Kenma did the usual, picking out which cat, bickering, some questions here and there, joking around, and Kenma accusing him of doing something weird with the cats ( _I’m not eating them, I swear!_ ). Overall, they were just having fun and appreciating each other’s company, even though it only lasted for a few minutes. Kuroo wished he could have more.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?”

“Rude. I’m pretty smart if I say so myself.”

“Pft.”

“Kenmaaa!” Kuroo whined a little but couldn’t help but smile afterwards at how beautiful Kenma was. “I’ll let my cats know you worry for them.”

“Please do. Who knows what you’re doing to them.”

Kuroo shook his head a little, the smile on his face never disappearing. On his way out, “Whatever.”

“Please don’t come back again.”

“No promises!”

 

**6 - supposedly**

 

Kuroo was planning to visit Kenma _once again_ the next day. He was pretty much unstoppable at this point. Or so he thought.

He went through his normal routine; have breakfast, feed his five adorable cats, and get ready for the day. It was normal, really. Pretty average if you would ask him. When Kuroo was trying to tame his hair (and fail) in front of the mirror, he didn’t expect there would be someone knocking on his door and a loud voice that said “Kuroo! Open up!” He perked up at the thought that Bokuto and Akaashi had thought of visiting him.

He rushed to open the door but slowed down and stopped just in front of it when he realized that he has five cats. Akaashi only agreed to _one_ pet. Kuroo began to sweat profusely and started to make a list of how Akaashi would kill him as a shaky hand reached for the doorknob. _He’d stab me first, then cut me up before he cooks me, and feed me to my cats_. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down as he pulled the door open, “Hey!”

“Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo!”

“Good morning, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo swallowed the shakiness in his voice as he gave them a smile, “So uhm, w-what are you guys doing here?” He cursed himself for stammering even the slightest and felt the wobbliness of his legs.

“Visiting you, of course!” Bokuto declared, eager to get inside as he tried to see past Kuroo, “And your pet! What did you get?”

“Oh, that? I--”

Bokuto pushed past Kuroo as he invited himself inside, “O-Oi! Bokuto!” 

“Wow, man! You got two cats?!”

Kuroo felt shivers down his spine. He could already feel Akaashi’s intense gaze on him as Akaashi slowly made his way inside as well. 

“Bokuto, can you please--”

“Holy shit! You got three?!”

“Bokuto, I beg you--”

“Oh my god--there’s four of them!”

Kuroo knew it was game over for him. _It was fun while it lasted, Kenma. I won’t forget you._ Akaashi walked past Kuroo and into the living room where Bokuto was fussing over every cat. _I regret nothing_. 

“Kuroo-san. Please sit.”

Writing a goodbye letter in his mind, Kuroo quietly sat down on the couch. Bokuto, very much distracted by the cats, didn’t catch on very well to what was happening.

“Akaashi! That cat really likes you!”

Bokuto pointed to the cat that was looking up at Akaashi before it started to purr and snuggle it’s head on Akaashi’s legs. “But all the cats like me though. Why did you get so many, Kuroo?”

“Yes, Kuroo-san. Please. Enlighten us.”

Kuroo fiddled with his fingers and he felt like a five-year old getting scolded by his mother for playing outside and getting mud all over himself, “I...there was this cute guy…”

“Ohoho? What’s his name?!”

“Kenma.”

Bokuto, seeming to forget about the cats, scrambled to sit down beside him, “Nice, man! Do you have a photo?! Can I see?” Kuroo perked up, getting into the conversation, “None yet! I was planning to get his number today and--”

“Adopt another cat?” Akaashi placed a hand on his hip. Kuroo froze before he sighed as he mumbled a small ‘yes’ and held his head down in shame. Bokuto pouted, “Akaashi! Don’t be so hard on him! He’s just in love!”

Kuroo huffed quietly as he avoided Akaashi’s gaze, “I was originally just going to adopt one cat but I saw him and you know…”

“You actually have five cats! Oh my god!” Bokuto gasped loudly as he pointed to one cat who looked like it just came back from a morning stroll. Akaashi’s expression was unreadable, and Kuroo took that as a sign that he needed to explain further, “And I thought that by adopting more cats, I could talk to Kenma everyday!”

It was quiet, and Kuroo could hear what the both of them were thinking. _Oh god. Why didn’t I have this much common sense for the past few days?_

“Dude. That sounds...stupid. Why didn’t you just ask for his number the first time you were there?”

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. Kuroo knew he’d have to do something really stupid for Bokuto to call it like that, since Bokuto was always on his side. Akaashi, obviously stressed, took a seat on the chair, “So you, Kuroo-san, adopted all these cats just so you could talk to Kenma.”

 _It’s too late for me now_. Kuroo glanced at Bokuto, _save yourself._

“Yes.”

“Then return the cats.”

Both Kuroo and Bokuto perked up at this, obviously not wanting to do such a thing. “But--I actually like the cats! I’m taking care of them really well, look how fluffy and--”

“Kuroo-san. We agreed you could adopt _one_.”

Kuroo knew it was a bad time to be distracted, but he just couldn’t help but watch as the cats started to take interest in Akaashi, and one in particular was lingering on his lap. Bokuto seemed entranced as well, watching as the cat climbed up Akaashi, snuggling itself into his neck.

“Agaasheee! Let’s adopt that oooone!” Bokuto’s eyes were twinkling, and Akaashi found it harder to keep a straight face, especially with the cat climbing up even more and settling down on top of his head. Bokuto immediately got his phone out and started to take pictures.

“Keiji, I will literally do anything. Please let us adopt this cat. _Please_.” Bokuto was desperate now, and Kuroo has never been so grateful for having _the_ best friend he could ever ask for. It took a moment of silence, but Akaashi picked the cat up from his head and tucked it in his arms. He sighed, and Bokuto knew he had won. He always has, though.

“But Kuroo-san will have to return the rest.”

“Nooooo…”

“Having one cat is already a big responsibility.”

“Okay, how about this…”

Kuroo proposes that he would look for possible people to adopt the three other cats, but for the meantime, he’d just have to take care of them. Akaashi thought for a moment, running his slender fingers through the cat’s fur gently before finally giving out a nod, “But under one condition.”

 _I will not be dying today_.

“Stop adopting more cats and just ask for his number.”

 _I might be dying today_.

With Bokuto patting his back and reassuring him that he could do it, Kuroo knew it had to be done. Taking a deep breath,

“Fine. For the sake of my children.”

* * *

 

Kuroo took a deep breath.

He was nervous, _very_ nervous. He didn’t know why, either. It was probably because this could only end up in two ways, really bad or really well. Before he pushed the door open, he took another deep breath and got himself together.

“Welcome to--oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Kuroo felt all his nervousness dissipate at the sound of Kenma’s voice and he actually found himself smiling and chuckling, “Missed me?”

Kenma shook his head, tucking his phone away as he looked up at Kuroo, “You have five cats, what are you doing to them?”

“Well, uhm…”

“Please tell me you’re not eating them.”

“I’m not! I keep telling you! They’re in good hands, you know.” Kuroo argued, and he swore he saw Kenma’s mouth twitch a little at the corner, which boosted Kuroo’s confidence, “Truth be told, I actually uhh…”

Kenma was now staring at him and whatever confidence Kuroo had before, now shriveled away. He only has his courage to push through with this and the fact that he embarrassed himself multiple times in front of Kenma and that being rejected is probably the least embarrassing thing that could happen to him right now.

“I keep coming back because I thought it was the best way to t-talk to you.”

It was quiet. Kuroo felt like the silence was eating him up and with every second that passed by, his face turned redder. _Oh my god, why did I say that? Why_ \--”Pft. You truly are an idiot.”

Kenma was smiling, even just a little bit and it drove Kuroo’s heart insane. “I did it for you!”

“Yeah, and I can finally believe you when you say you’re not eating the cats.”

Kuroo smiled widely and couldn’t help the chuckle escaping him as well, “Well, you could always visit them at my place, whenever you’re free.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Can I have your number then? So we could make a proper arrangement?”

Kenma blushed, and Kuroo smiled when he didn’t try to hide it this time. He got Kuroo’s phone and typed in his number, “There.”

“Great! I hope you’re ready to meet our four kids.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a side BokuAka story for this and what happened with the cat they adopted.
> 
> Let me know what you think~


End file.
